Hi Heart's turned evil
by Heart-The-Umbreon
Summary: About a girl Umbreon Morph who's turned into a evil killing machine who loved 1 man but now he's moving on with another gal. They have now got 3 kids - Not yet though - so he's realizing he should stay with the girl Umbreon Morph but bu then it's too late she's killing she ends up dying in the end. Now he's gone forever ... everyone laughs at her in the end. Now I fill sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Heart has turned into a great evil now. WE WILL make follow up stories for these two so far.

As Heart walked she spotted her friends, Psunna, Halloween Chrissie, 16 and DarkFlare. She smirks and approaches, " Why hello my besties! " Giggled Heart, " Why hello girl's. " Said BlackFlare, approaching slowly. " OH! HIYA DARKFLARE! " Yelled 16, Heart, Psunna and Halloween Chrissie cheerfully they giggle after. " Well, well, well … what do we have 'ere a beautiful Umbreon & 3 ugly creature's? " Said Spike, the Jolteon approaching with, Darius, KuroDansei, Keru and KuroYami – his gang. " Why hello, Spike. " Said Heart, " Why … Why hello beautiful. " Said Spike, smirking. " Hmm? Spike? " Said DarkFlare, pissed a little. " Yes, ugly? " Said Spike, DarkFlare's claws his face Heart gasps. " DARKFLARE! " She yelled, embarrassed and laughing her head off. " YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? LOVE I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, ALL OF YOU SLUTS! " Yelled Spike, he runs off. " I think Spike's adorable. " Said Heart, everyone laughs Heart giggles and goes to her friends lair, - Psunna's – Psunna follows and chats with her, " I found out something! " Cried Psunna's, little guide around the lair. " Yes? " Said Psunna. " A NEW BOY HAS ARRIVED! " Cried Psunna's, little guide around the lair. " A NEW ONE? " Said Heart. " Yes, " She said, polity. " WHERE IS HE! " Cried Heart, " KuroYami. " Said Psunna, little guide around the lair. " Oh! Hello, " Said KuroYami, approaching sadly now. " Why you so sad, KuroYami? " Said Heart, " Well … I thought a cute girl came here, only you did. " Said KuroYami, crying a little but then spots Psunna. " Wow, hello beauty! " Cried KuroYami. " Will you be my boyfriend, K – " Said Heart, he kiss's Psunna Heart hiss's and runs away angrily.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 3

Welcome this is 'Hearts turning evil – part 3' Heart's heart is just turning to stone, so her name is now BlackHeart – or BH in this story.

As Heart was found crying KuroYami was sad for her, " … SHE'S MARRYING HIM … OF ALL PEOPLE … SHE USE'S EVERYONE … " Said Heart, crying then appears Umbra her darker-side. " U – Umbra? " Said Heart, " Hello sweetheart. I heard you're sad tears, and cries … I will make you evil, understand! " Said Umbra. " Umbra … how? " Said Heart, " Watch darling and learn! " Laughed Umbra, evily. (2 weeks passed) " I'm nearly finished my training master, " Said Heart, " Really? All ready? " Said Umbra, curiously now. " Yes. The test dummy … is dead. " Said Heart, " WOW! IT'S SHREADED! " Cried Umbra. " … Yes … I done that, with my bare claws! " Laughed Heart, Umbra smirks. " Well … you are learning quickly I see now I want you to flirt with Kuro…Yami. " Said Umbra. " Y – Yami? You want me to flirt with the hottest guy, in the world! EEEE! " Said Heart, blushing deeply. " Stop that. " Said Umbra, annoyed now. " Ok … " Said Heart. " Fine, you flirt become pregnant do whatever you like and such, but once you're pregnant I'm going to kill him, okay? " Said Umbra. " … WHAT? WHY? " Said Heart, then ads, " I love him Umbra! " Cried Heart, " FINE! He'll stay alive, " Said Umbra. " With his mates, " Said Heart, then ads, " And my friends expect Psunna, deal or no deal? " Said Heart, curiously now. " … FINE! " Said Umbra, then ads, " … Deal Heart … you win officially … " Said Umbra, Heart giggles. " I knew I would win, someday Umbra! You just wait, until I win and become ruler of the world. " Said Heart, Umbra smirks. " Good luck kid and may the darkness be within you, " Smiled Umbra, happy.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 4

Welcome too 'Hearts turned evil – part 4' now Heart's officially going to become a pregnant mother, and kill people who try to stop her mid-evil plan MWAHAHA! Boring I know but I'm tired and such. Enjoy please, it might hurt you're feelings … or not?

As Heart found KuroYami all alone, she smiled cheerfully at him he blushed, " H – Heart! " Said KuroYami, cheerfully she smiles at him, " I missed you KuroYami, " Blushed Heart, then kiss's him making him blush madly. " H – Heart, wow … you … you kissed … " Said KuroYami, blushing deeply. " OH! I know I did, *Smirks* I was thinking … maybe we should be mates? " Said Heart, " M – Mates? Okay, sure! " Smiled KuroYami, Heart giggles evily. " Not like that, mate, I mean make love. " Smirked Heart, dirtily now. " M – Make love? I'm a virgin I've never matted! " He cried, " Well then you've just met you're self a none – virgin. " Smirked Heart, " HOW MANYS MALES HAVE YOU MATTED WITH? " Yelled Psunna, approaching angry, " 5. " Said Heart, " Wow that's a lot … bye! " Said Psunna, she runs away. " Hmm? Let us make love. " Smirked Heart, 2 hours passed after they 'made love' in a way I do not wish to discuss. " … Well … " Smiled Heart, (2 years passed) Heart was a mother and KuroYami was a father, they had 3 babies together, - KuroYumi, KuroYioko and BlackMyra. A beautiful little girl she was so much but sometimes the darkness doesn't rest unless … love finds a way Heart and KuroYami we're married after there babies we're born they we're happy Umbreon's they stayed together 'till the day they died. The end. Enjoy? I might make the after-life.


	4. Chapter 2

**Welcome to 'Heart's got no talent' Chapter 1 part 2. Enjoy & subscribe! **

" … **Hello Hearty! " Giggled Psunna, " Psunna girl! I've missed speaking to you. " Smiled Heart, then ads, " I got to go … my friend's are … properly waiting … " Said Heart, then leaves. " … Poor, poor, poor Heart … lost her boyfriend and … the child's father … " Giggled Psunna, KuroYami sighs as Psunna raise's his chin. " YOU AND the other judges have no choice but to vote her off, and it worked! She thinks she 'has' no talent. " Smirked Psunna. " Yes my love. " Said KuroYami, then ads, " Anything for you. " Psunna giggled evily, SUCH A beauty yet evil, " Good boy! Now … do the rest of the SHOW! " Said Psunna, she leaves KuroYami had to be involved with his child's life. (1-week passes by) " I've got 2 weeks left until my due date and yet no one has responded to my phone call's is that normal sis? " Said Heart. " Nope. They ditched you, " Said Broken-Heart, pocking her head out of the fridge. " FOR GOD SAKES! STOP RAIDING THE FRIDGE! " Yelled Heart, Broken-Heart sighs, " Stop being rude or I'll disappear too. " Said Broken-Heart, Heart tears up. " I'm so sorry! It's just … my baby is expect in 2 more episodes … and I'm worried … this film uhh! " Said Heart, then Narrator appears. " DO THE STORY BITCH! " Said Narrator, Heart blinks twice. " Okay? " Said Heart, the Narrator disappears quickly back to set. " Anyways, … want to go to the ice cream shop down the road with the slushes! " Said Heart, " SURE! " Said Broken-Heart, she was drooling for an ice cream, they smile, (When they get there) " Okay we're here, … *Sigh* … here I go again … " Said Heart, then orders the things they want. " DID YOU order the entire shop? " Said Broken-Heart, " No. " Said Heart, " Then what did you order? " Said Broken-Heart, " The Double, ice cream, plus whip cream, plus cherries, plus sprinkles and 2 double-drinks! Oh and I went to the cash machine, bough 2 mega triage lista coasta! Oh and 1 pond note. " Smiled Heart, " How much? " Said Broken-Heart, " 9.95 nearly 10 ponds! " Said Heart, " Wow. " Said Broken-Heart, then ads, " I'm impressed that you didn't buy the shop. " Heart sighs, they tuck into there delicious meal.**

**To be continued … their pigs sometimes … when there upset and they are … **


	5. Chapter 5

I am doing no more chapters for Pokemon stories anymore! I've finished them all ... so yeah ... and now I'm forcusing on Breezepelt and Hollyleaf and other cats.


End file.
